True Colours
by ThoughtfullStudent
Summary: Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch discuss the person who should get the final transcript for Beacon. Shortly after, their choice finds himself on the airship in. I know these chapters are short, but i'm trying, apologies. Feel free to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen**

"Okay, well how about this one?" Glynda Goodwitch said as she leafed through one of the many files that were stacked on Professor Ozpins desk. She was sitting in one of two high backed chairs. "Brust Leaf; perfect combat scores, achieved above the average on the aural magnitude test, and he's fro-."

"No." Ozpin said with a sigh. He stood before the large window behind his desk, cup of coffee in hand, hawk like eyes gazing off into the distance. Without turning, he continued. "We've invited a lot of perfectionists already-"

"And for good reason." Glynda interjected sternly. "Only the best are able to stand against the Grimm and come out alive, professor. I can not condone anything less than that."

"Tell me; were you so perfect when you were invited?" Ozpin said, turning and fixing Glynda with an inquiring look before walking to his desk and sitting down. "A school is a place for improvement: What would our jobs be like if we only accepted those with perfect scores and a perfect motive?"

"Our jobs would be easier for one." Glynda countered, returning the file to the stack closest to her seat. "Alright, who would you suggest. This is the last available spot you know."

At that, Ozpin opened one of the lower draws on his desk and drew out another file, no different from the others apart from the crest on the front.

"A Signal student?" Glynda asked curiously. Not many of them had made it to the short list this year, an obvious exception being Ruby Rose, but those circumstances were another matter entirely. Ozpin motioned for her to take the file held in his outstretched hand. Hesitating a moment, Glynda took it and slowly began to read aloud.

"Colton Azure: Seventeen. Six foot. Blue eyes. Brown hair. Diligent student at Signal Academy- Ozpin, what's so special-?"

"Keep reading" He said, swiveling his chair so he could gaze out the window once more.

Shaking her head, Glynda continued.

"Top of his class in weapon crafting. Scored slightly above average in the combat exam. Average grade in Grimm biology. Average grade in history. Personality test showed him to be a regular teenage boy. Reason for studying to become a hunter..."

Glynda trailed off, her green eyes focused on the word that was far from the usual answer found there.

"According to Qrow, his brother had been a promising student, perhaps he could of been one of the best, but a beowolf is a deadly thing for a novice to handle alone. Even if it is only one." Ozpin said after a short silence. "Revenge is a dangerous intent to harbour-"

"All the more reason _not_ to give him an invitation!" Glynda cried, jumping from her seat as she slammed the file down on the desk. Ozpin fixed her with a cool stare. Remembering who she was talking to, Glynda cleared her throat and sat down again.

"As I was saying - revenge is a dangerous intent to harbour, but that is not his only reason, it would seem."

Glynda stared at him with an eyebrow raised as he continued.

"I read his background info. Apparently he has a thing against bullies - especially the rich picking on the less fortunate. In the end it would seem he has the same driving force behind his actions that most of the others do: The will to do what is right. Anyway, as teachers, it is our duty to lead him away from such dangerously reckless feelings."

Glynda continued to stare at Ozpin before giving a resigned sigh.

"You're going to do this no matter what I say, aren't you?"

A slight grin played across the mans pallid features. The type of grin a teenager has when he has the advantage over an adult or person in a position of a power. Despite his age and usual temperament, Ozpin could still be childish at times.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Off the Boat**

"_~beep~ You have - one - new message. Press one to- ~beep~"_

"_Hey Col, it's me. Uhm...look, something came up again tonight...I'm sorry. I know I promised we'd eat together tonight too, but a couple of the others from class want to see Klo in action. They even managed to nick the key to the Grimm enclosures! I could hardly turn them down, soooo, yeah. I promise that i'll make it up to you big time. Honest. I gotta go now. Give me a call back when you can okay? I'll see you later. Bye little brother...I love you."_

* * *

Colton Azure liked flying. It brought a sense of freedom to him that he could hardly compare - mainly because he could see for miles around - so whenever the opportunity to fly in an airship came up, he grabbed at it like it was going to be the last thing he ever did.

However, in this instance, the journey was incomparable to the destination.

Beacon Academy.

Colton was leaning against one of the large windows that dominated the passenger cabin, a facade of calm disinterest held on his features as Beacon came into sight, despite his rising excitement and nerves. Pretty quickly, he was swamped by the other first years as they clamoured for a glance at their new home. Colton pushed his way slowly to the back of the crowd, running the claws of his gauntleted left hand through his spiky brown hair.

Some of the others were making their ways to the exits, impatient to see the academy up close Colton joined the thin procession and blended once more into the background. It was how he had survived after the incident, blending seamlessly with a crowd, avoiding any and all attention that it had happened afforded him. Sure, it meant he had a few less friends and not much to focus on other than studying or training, but it was easier to live that way back then. Unfortunately, now, at the time that making yourself noticeable - making friends - was quite important, the behaviour that was second nature stopped him from doing anything about it. Then again, his clothes weren't as...out there as the attire of some of the other first years, he had even seen a girl dressed in some sort of amazonian armor. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a sleeveless blue jacket and brown combats tucked into shin high combat boots. Hardly noticeable.

Colton was snapped from his reverie as he felt the airship slow to a stop. They had arrived.

Cocking his head slightly, he could hear excited cheers from back the way he had came, the other first years were obviously celebrating their arrival at their future. Adjusting the leather knapsack slung over his shoulder, knocking it against the wide bladed gladius that was sheathed at the bottom of his back, he continued on his way to the exit.


End file.
